A Different Shade of Green
by TheHappyWolf
Summary: Raven, the ruthless maverick of the Empire, soon finds himself stuck babysitting a strange Organoid and an even stranger girl who emerged out of a pod, just like an Organoid. But when the Organoid jumps into his zoid instead of Shadow he discovers a power like no other. There was no way he could let something so powerful get away from him... even if it meant keeping the girl.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitter

**Hey guys, this is my first story on Fanfiction! It's been awhile since I've written so I'm a little rusty but once I get in the hang of it again it should flow together better! (Some good reviews might be encouraging too haha ^-^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of the original Zoids characters, I only own my OC and Organoid :) Enjoy! **

**Raven**

The desert was almost unbearably hot. Raven watched as the wind kicked up mini sand tornados that rolled across the steep dunes. After destroying a Republic base he had ventured off course to a desert he had never explored before, one that held ancient ruins. He could see the crumbling structure right over the dunes; a couple of Gustav and Command Wolves surrounded the base.

"Republic…" He sneers as he looked over the enemy zoids. His organoid, the black devil Shadow, growls as well.

"Come now, Shadow. We can have some fun and Prozen won't have to know a thing." Raven's lips turn up at the corner forming one of his cocky grins. He turns and climbs into his red Zaber Fang. "You stay away until I say so, got that?" He commands the black organoid with harshness in his voice.

The Zaber Fang roars as he takes off for the ruins.

* * *

The enemy zoids were empty indicating that they had gone into the ruins to explore.

"Well that's no fun," Raven frowns and opens the cockpit, hopping out and landing on his feet with ease several yards below. He examines the zoids quickly, noting that sand had started to build up around the base of them. They had been immobile for a couple days now.

"Looks like there's something important here, Shadow."

Shadow lands beside him now, being addressed by his master. "Raaah," he answers in response.

Raven chuckles, "Of course we're going to crash their little party."

He looks at the small, tyrannosaurus-like zoid and his expression darkens. He had a strange feeling wash over him suddenly. Shadow growls as if the feeling had surged over him as well. Raven ignores it and heads inside the ruins, the opening partially covered by collapsed rumble.

Immediately Shadow starts growling again, this time with more ferocity.

"Shut up, you stupid organoid. Do you want them to hea-?" Raven jumps back, avoiding the swipe of a tail. "What the…?"

A pale green organoid stood before them, its yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit ruins. Raven smirks. "Oh yeah?" He prepares himself for a fight but before he could do anything Shadow charges at the sea foam colored organoid, causing it to take off.

"You idiot!" Raven scolds, pushing the towering black organoid. "I didn't need your help!" He fumes as he walks on, following the path the strange organoid had ran off in.

_So that's what's going on here. They are looking for more organoids; unfortunately for them it seems they haven't realized it has already awoken. _ He could hear Shadow slowly following behind him, finally heeding his master's warning. _Stupid zoid. _

He comes around a corner and sees a small 'base' set up. Raven slips back around the corner and peers around the edge. Ten or so guys, mostly scientists and a couple of soldiers. Another devilish grin crosses Raven's face. Too easy. Then he notices something he had seen a long time ago. A greenish egg-like capsule with wires surrounding the base and escaping from the top, into the ceiling. He frowns, resisting the urge to cringe. So, maybe this is what they have been here for and they didn't even know about the wandering organoid.

"They're all fools."

Raven finally rounds the corner and walks over to the group of men silently.

"Tsk, how did a boy get in here?" One of the soldiers grunts and stomps over to Raven, "Halt! State your business, kid."

Raven definitely didn't like being called kid but he let it slide for now. He was going to see what their little plan was. He glances over his own shoulder and sees Shadow lingering in the darkness. Finally, he obeys.

"I was being chased. By bandits." He makes up a lame story and has to force himself to keep the grin off his face. As if bandits could scare him. "I didn't know where else to go so I hid in these ruins. I won't tell anyone." He looks around, noticing how only one or two scientists had actually looked up from their work to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you think, Captain?" The soldier who confronted Raven looks back at the only other warrior there.

"Let the kid stay awhile, he's not hurting anything." The Captain walks over and ruffles Raven's hair then continues about his business. Raven had to bite his own tongue and clench his hands into tight fists to reframe from mauling the guy.

He shakes it off after a minute and goes back to looking at the capsule. "So, what is this?" He asks, feigning ignorance.

Most of the scientists, if not all, chuckle at his question. "Nothing for you to worry about, boy. Just know that the Republic benefits greatly from whatever we discover here."

_I'm sure. _Raven looks away just so he could roll his eyes. Idiots, all were doomed in his opinion. He walks over to a corner and sits down, the Republicans going on as if he had never interrupted their work. He notices Shadow watching him with great focus.

_I know what you're saying. Why don't I just destroy everything? Well, for once, I am curious about what's in that… thing._ Raven stares at the green capsule for the next few hours, night finally falling upon the ruins. Now, it was time.

* * *

All the Republic grunts had gone off into another room to get some sleep; only the one soldier remained, having kept his eye on Raven since he had arrived. Raven watched as the soldier's eyes started to droop and his shoulders slump.

Raven stands up and walks over to the nodding soldier.

"Time to sleep."

"Huh?" The soldier's eyes try to focus on him but Raven was too quick for his drowsy state. A quick, precise chop to the neck leaves the man unconscious, dropping to the floor with a slight thud.

"Alright, Shadow," He summons his organoid as he saunters over to the capsule. He looks over it and sees a flicker of blue light near the bottom. The release button was covered by a bundle of cords that spread across the floor. Either the scientists were idiots, which is what Raven thought anyways, or they were observing the infernal thing. Either way, Raven was curious and was going to press the button. He wasn't exactly surey what for, it's not like he needed another stupid organoid following him around.

He sneers and reaches for the button. Maybe Prozen would get off his back and let him have more fun in exchange for this thing. Raven pushes the button.

The capsule starts to crack from the top, steam flowing out of the openings making the temperature rise in the room a couple degrees. Raven shrugs off his cloak and peers on, the fog beginning to clear.

Then he feels something hard connect with his stomach and send him across the room. "Ack!" he grunts as he slides across the floor, clutching his stomach. He glances up to see the pale green organoid again, snarling at him. Shadow jumps in front of Raven sending a series of roars right back at the organoid.

That's when Raven sees what's really in the capsule. Not an organoid… not even something worth his time. A girl with golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Green

**Just a little author's note, I plan on keeping Raven's character cold and ruthless and I plan on following the story of Zoids (though I will change some stuff, mostly conversations exchanged. Just to spice it up, I guess). And I plan on drawing a picture of the green organoid, maybe even homegirl :) And I typed this around 2 o'clock so it may seem a little rushed so sorry guys! Haha, anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Raven takes a second to recollect himself after witnessing a girl drop out of the capsule. And being attack by a miniature zoid. The green organoid seemed to be protecting the girl… maybe… Raven takes a closer look around then and notices a different bundle of cords on the ceiling right beside of the pod the girl had came out of. Another pod must have been there…

Shadow swipes at the other organoid but it jumps out of the way, practically vanishing.

_ It's so fast, _Raven grimaces as he tries to stand up. He peers down at the floor now where the girl was bound in cords. She was struggling to stand up, the wires holding her down. Raven hated helping helpless people… but he couldn't help himself. He rushes over to her, avoiding the scrambling organoids, and pulls out a hidden blade from his thigh sheath. He cuts the thick bundles and helps her up… to notice that she as naked.

"Ugh…" Raven looks away and throws his cloak around her. He hated embarrassment almost as much as he hated defeat.

An alarm and red flashing lights suddenly start to go off, causing the two organoids to stop fighting. The green one makes a mechanical whining noise towards the golden eyed girl then turns his glowing eyes on Raven. He growls but decides to back away and turn tail.

"Shadow, let's get out of here. Maybe Prozen will…" He looks at the girl who was having trouble walking, or even staying up for that matter. _Maybe Prozen will know why she was in that capsule beside an organoid. _

Raven reluctantly picks the girl up bridal style, the sound of scuffling boots and anxious voices coming closer to them, and heads for the exit.

"Destroy it!" Raven commands as he runs out, heading down the same hall he had early that day, looking for the door with debris and rubble. He hears Shadow roar and the sound of him taking flight as he rampages back in the scientists' makeshift lab, obliterating all the research.

He makes it out of the ruins, the girl starting to come to life in his arms. She makes little murmuring noises as he loads her into the Zaber Fang, finally taking a good look at her. She had pale, mint green colored hair, a little lighter than the green organoid in the ruins, and it fell way past her shoulders. She had two purplish colored dots under her left eye, her own special markings. She blinks a couple times, looking up at Raven, letting him get a good look at her strange golden eyes. They reminded him of a dragon or something.

He 'hmphs' and climbs in the cockpit. The Zaber Fang lifts its head and gives a good roar before he targets the ruins and starts blasting with his triple barrel cannon. He smirks and looks back at the girl. She was staring out at the ruins, her eyes a dull and void. He wondered if she could even speak.

Just then a blue streak comes flying out of the ruins and lands beside the Zaber Fang. Shadow's dragon like wings were still spread as he snarls at the collapsing ruins.

"That'll teach those Republic simpletons." Raven turns the Zaber Fang around and starts to head off.

"Stop right there!" He hears a voice come over his intercom.

The Zaber Fang turns its head to look at the two Command Wolves charging after them. Raven laughs, "You'll have to do better than that, _little man_," He mocks as he pushes the Zaber Fang forward, jumping to avoid the Command Wolves' cannon fire.

"Where'd he go?!" The two soldiers start to fret, never seeing a Zaber Fang disappear so quickly.

"Who is this kid?!"

"Try above you," Raven remarks, his zoid landing on one of the puny Command Wolves, crushing it from the force of the fall. He could hear the guy's screams of pain. Raven smiles, a sudden battle-lust bubbling in his stomach. "Are you all that's left?"

Raven's peripheral view catches a strange glimmer from where the ruins were still crumbling. He shifts his gaze to the glimmer and sees a green streak flying over towards them.

"What the…?" He hears the lone soldier ask right before the green flash bashes through the core of his Command Wolf, destroying it instantly.

Raven blinks. Was that…?

"Bluka…" The girl speaks from behind him, her voice soft and barely audible. Raven looks back at her, "So you can speak?" He says in an annoyed tone. One minute this organoid was attacking him and then the next it was "helping". Not that Raven needed any help.

The green organoid lands in front of the Zaber Fang, a pair of white feathered wings adorned its back. It stares up at Raven then over to the side a little, watching as a small troop of Republican zoids charged in from over the desert dunes.

"So… they called reinforcements, huh?" His grin turns sinister as he turns his attention to Shadow. "Looks like you didn't destroy everything," his voice was filled with disgust and disapproval. Shadow just stares up at him with his blue eyes, loyal as ever.

Raven looks over his shoulder at the girl again. Did they even realize that he had taken their prize right from under their noses? Seeing the reinforcements included a couple of Gordos, probably so.

They will all perish.

"SHADOW!" Raven finally calls on his organoid, urging the Zaber Fang to go.

Before Shadow could even register his master's command a green light shines from the core of the Zaber Fang. The feral organoid had just fused with his zoid… Raven's eyes widen as his zoids statistics screen flashes a 50% improvement to generator output and to mobility. And something else… The Zaber Fang… it changed.


	3. Chapter 3: Winona

**So it seems like my story isn't doing so hot so far ^-^' Hopefully I'll get some reviews soon. I have a great story in my head, and I know it's too early, but Im becoming dissuaded already v.v Whelp, here's chapter 3. This one's rough probably. I get stuff piled up in my mind and I just try to write it down as quickly as I can haha. Anywhoooo enjoy! **

* * *

Raven's mouth falls open when his monitors show him the change of his zoid. The once green eyes of the Zaber Fang were now yellow but that didn't compare to the change of its body. The once together and small claws of the Zaber Fang were now spread and sharp, two strange spike-like boosters appeared on its back, somewhat resembling the boosters of an organoid, and a couple of spikes adorned it's short tail. The Zaber Fang raises its head for a mighty roar as the Republic forces close in from atop the desert dunes.

The girl jumps up suddenly from her seat, leaning over Raven's shoulder, her hair falling all over him. "Who are they?" She stares out at the forces.

Raven growls, pushing her away from him. "Sit down and buckle up!" They were in for a bumpy ride. He looks down at his controls and notices a lever he had never seen before. What had this organoid done to his zoid? It was something he had never even heard of before. "Alright, organoid. Show me what you can do."

Raven pushes the controls forward and the tiger zoid takes off, it's new, longer claws digging into the sand and propelling the zoid forward at an incredible speed. Raven gets pushed back in his seat as his zoid hits a speed that could have matched a Pteras. At least that what it felt like to him.

"Raven!" The girl yells, pointing straight ahead.

"I don't need a backseat driver!" He pulls back on the controls as they close in on a couple of Command Wolves and pushes the right pedal down, causing the Zaber Fang to jump out of the way.

Wait, did this girl call him Raven? They both yelp as a couple of shells from a Gordos hit the side of the Zaber Fang. He needed to focus!

"We've been hit!" the girls comments, suddenly so full of life.

"I don't need you telling me that! I was kind of there!" He snarls, pushing the controls to the max. "Get outta my WAY!" He could hear the feral organoid roar as he yelled this, as if feeding off of Raven's rage. The Zaber Fang easily tears through the legs of two Wolves before Raven turns his attention to a Gordos.

"He must be the leader," The girl says, awe filling her voice.

Raven rolls his eyes and smirks, _My Zaber Fang ripped through those Command Wolves as if they were made of paper. This organoid…_

"Raven, don't zone out now!" The girl appears over his shoulder again, a smile on her face as she looks out at the Gordos… who was locking on to them. Raven grunts in frustration and maneuvers the Zaber Fang behind the Gordos. He fired his 30 mm double-barreled beam gun at the Gordos' hindlegs, rendering it unable to move. The Zaber Fang jumps and lands on its neck, applying slight pressure.

"What were Republic scientists hoping to find in those ruins?!" Raven demands, applying even more pressure onto the zoid's neck, circuits and mechanics threating to snap.

"I-I don't know! We were just called in for back-up!" The soldier whimpers.

Raven scowls. "Pathetic." The Zaber Fang finishes the job, decapitating the large zoid easily. He watches as the other soldiers retreat, their leader being defeated. Now he turns his attention to the girl behind him, the strange girl with golden eyes… That somehow knew his name.

* * *

"Just who the hell are you?"

They had stopped at a small oasis, Raven needing to cool himself off. This girl was infuriating.

"I dunno. I think I'm Raven," She smiles down at him as he splashes his face with the cool, sparkling water. He stops mid splash.

"I'm Raven, and you very well know it… for some reason. How do you know my name? And WHO are you?" He repeats, more anger rippling through his voice.

The girl giggles, "I know that, silly."

"Well if you know so much…" He sighs, not wanting to argue anymore. This girl was making him talk way more than he wanted to. Ever. "Do you… have a… name?" He bites back the rage bubbling up from his gut. He was trying to be somewhat civil though he wasn't sure why, normally he didn't care how he sounded towards other people.

"Winona."

Raven lets out another sigh, this time one of relief. "Now we are getting somewhere."

"Why were those men attacking you?" She decides to sit down beside him, staring at her reflection in the water.

Raven remained silent. He looks back at the now normal Zaber Fang, Shadow stood near it watching him and the girl closely. He closes his eyes and sees the end of his most recent fight again. After he had decapitated the head of that Gordos the green organoid had flown off somewhere but he had a feeling it was still close by, keeping an eye on them. Raven was certain that it belonged to the girl, Winona.

"Was that organoid yours, Winona?" Raven finally speaks up, his violet eyes staring out across the rolling desert. Winona looks up from her reflection and over at him.

"The little green zoid?"

Raven groans. He could tell she knew what he was talking about, a slightly teasing tone laced in her bubbly soprano voice.

"Yes."

"I think so. He says his name is Bluka."

_So she could communicate with it, _Raven thought and turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Now answer my other question."

"Which one?"

Raven takes a deep controlled breath and stands up, brushing the sand from his purple and black pilot outfit. "How did you know my name?"

"Shadow told me." She stands as well, following his actions of brushing herself off, her attire still only made up of the cloak Raven had given her earlier. Raven stops and looks at her.

"Shadow?" He looks over at the black organoid who was still by the Zaber Fang, still watching them.

"Yep." She looks down at herself as she follows Raven back to the Zaber Fang. "Dontcha have anything better for me to wear?" The corner of Raven's lip twitches. He wasn't even sure what to say to that. This girl had no idea who she was talking to: The Demon of the Empire, the Red Devil, the Destroyer of Nations. And she was asking him about clothes?

"We'll stop somewhere."

"Oh! So are we going on a trip?"

Raven ignores her question and climbs in the cockpit of his zoid. The green haired girl follows suit, hopping into the backseat and looking around at all the controls. Raven looks down at Shadow before he closes the cockpit, "Go see if you can find that green organoid-"

"Bluka!" Winona interjects, leaning over the edge of the cockpit and smiling down at Shadow. A green streak flashes in the distance and then flies down beside Shadow, taking the form of the green organoid. It roars, a mix of a hiss and a snarl, and stares up at Raven and the girl. Standing directly beside Shadow now Raven noticed the green organoid, or Bluka, was a good bit taller than Shadow, slimmer too. It had a horned head that framed its face like a mane, giving it a more intimidating appearance.

"Just… follow…" Raven grumbles, closing the cockpit and bringing the Zaber Fang to life. They take off towards Imperial territory. Raven's thoughts were uneasy as he thought about taking the girl back to Prozen. That organoid had tremendous power… and in all honesty, even though Raven already had Shadow who was quite powerful himself, it never hurt to have another powerful, mindless zoid. The problem was he needed the girl… the organoid obviously only listened to her. And this girl…

"Hey, Raven. I'm hungry."

Raven suppresses a growl. And this girl… was likely to drive him up a wall.


	4. Notice!

Sorry for the long hiatus, my summer was busy. Boyfriend just left for bootcamp, lots of working, etc. I think Im going to write more to this story it just may be really...slow. Sadly. Definitely since school starts tomorrow.

Hopefully posting soon, thanks for viewing.


End file.
